Kuroko no Tanjoubi
by DarkChain
Summary: After their victory over Yosen at the Winter Cup, Seirin decides to take a short break from training and Kuroko's sixteenth Birthday is just around the corner anyway. They decide to have a relaxed celebration at Kuroko's, when some uninvited guests show up, however, everything goes completely off the rails… [Three-shot, no pairings]
1. I appreciate it

**A/N:** Hey there, everyone! This is my first Kuroko no Basuke story and I thought I should try something short and light for a start :) I hope you'll enjoy it and I apologize for any mistakes or typos I made, point them out and I'll fix them :) I don't know if it's accurate but Kuroko's Birthday is 31st January, so it would be during the Winter Cup, right? Let's just go with that^^

(Also, I hope you don't mind me using some Japanese words, I'll put the meaning in brackets, just in case :) I just think it's more authentic, that's all )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Chapter1: "I appreciate it."**

It was a freezing cold winter morning when Kuroko woke to the buzzing of his phone which lay on his nightstand, next to the novel he had been reading last evening. Pondering whether to actually climb out of bed into the cold instead of staying in the cozy warmth of his bed, Kuroko came to the conclusion that it probably wouldn't be getting warmer any time soon, so he might as well drag himself out of bed now.

After sitting up and running a slightly shivering hand through his messy bedhair, Kuroko leaned over and grabbed his still vibrating phone. He glanced at the screen with empty eyes and read the following: _Eleven unread messages from: Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta, Kise Ryouta._

Without even bothering to open any of Kise's messages, Kuroko instantly deleted them, leaving only the one from Kagami to be read.

_Happy Birthday, the others and I will come to yours in a few hours or so. See you later – Kagami_

Kuroko smiled a little to himself as he laid his phone back onto his nightstand. That's right, today was his birthday, Kuroko remembered. Since the coach had given them a few days off from training, they all had decided to come over and celebrate Kuroko's birthday together. It's not like he had invited them, but Kuroko didn't mind either way.

Unfortunately, both of his parents as well as his grandma were out of the house until the late afternoon. Though, now that he thought about it, maybe it was better that way…

Kuroko quickly made his bed before he stepped into the shower across his room, trying to bring his hair back into its normal shape. After he was finished with his morning routine, Kuroko dressed himself in a pair of dark grey jeans and a light blue pullover that was a little too big for him but kept him comfortably warm nonetheless. A quick glance at his watch told Kuroko that it was roughly nine o'clock and he briefly wondered what Kagami meant with _'in a few hours or so'._ That wasn't exactly what you called accurate…

A few minutes later, Kuroko made his way downstairs into their kitchen and was mildly surprised to find a pretty big cake standing on their kitchen table. It was formed like a dome, coated with cream, strawberries and lots of blueberries on top. When Kuroko stepped a little closer he recognized that the berries were lined up in rows and seemed to resemble the lines on a basketball.

He picked up a note that lay directly next to the cake und Kuroko started smiling softly as he read it, it was clearly his mother's handwriting: _Tanjoubi ometedou_ (_Happy Birthday), Tetsuya! I'm sorry we can't see you this morning, but we will celebrate this evening, okay? I hope the cake turned out well, eat it together with your friends, but save a piece for Otosan (Father), he'll be grumpy otherwise, hehehe. Anyway, have a fun day and tell me about it later, okay? Love and kisses – Okasan (Mother)._

Kuroko's usually expressionless eyes glinted in happiness for a moment and he reminded himself to definitely thank his mother properly when she came home. It must have been quite the effort to make such a big cake for him and she must've been up and about even earlier than usually.

After admiring the cake for another moment, Kuroko retrieved Tetsuya#2's food from one of the lower cupboards and filled his bowl with it and another with some fresh water. Only seconds later the dog came running in through the dog door, still wearing the Seirin tricot. Kuroko peacefully watched him eat before he picked him up and started petting him a little.

Eventually, with the dog still on his lap, Kuroko started eating breakfast. It would be more accurate to say he drank a huge glass of milk and ate one tiny toast with jam instead of actually saying he 'ate breakfast'.

#2 barked happily when Kuroko had finished and the blue haired boy wondered if the dog was wishing him a happy birthday as well.

* * *

Sometime later, the doorbell rang and #2 immediately started barking, running to the front door and patiently sitting down on the door mat. While following the black and white dog, Kuroko thought he heard Kagami mumble something along the lines of "I hope that dog doesn't jump onto me…"

The teal haired boy slowly opened the door, expecting multiple Happy Birthday screams to be thrown at him, but everyone stayed silent.

"Seems like the door is open." Hyuga said skeptically and stared into their house, right past Kuroko.

"Isn't that careless? It's not like Kuroko to forget something like closing the door." Izuki commented and Kuroko noticed that he and some of the others were carrying various things, like presents, snacks…and was that a bottle of wine?

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami raised his voice as he looked around and glanced into the house. "Are you home?!" He all but shouted and Kuroko sighed inwardly.

"I'm right here, everyone."

All eyes landed on him and widened as if he had just materialized out of thin air. A few screamed or took a step back in surprise, Kagami actually jumped and hit his head on the door frame. "Geez, Kuroko! How many times did I already tell you to stop doing that?!" He said while rubbing his sore back of his head.

"Four times, with this one five." Kuroko deadpanned and just continued to stare at his red haired friend. The taller one just stared back for a moment before he broke into a grin and started slapping Kuroko's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Anyway, Happy Birthday, Kuroko! "

"Arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much), Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered and bowed slightly, inviting him and the others into his house.

They all entered with various 'Happy Birthday's and 'Congratulation's, accompanied by handshakes or claps onto the shoulder and the occasional friendly hug.

Soon, the whole basketball team of Seirin was seated in Kuroko's living room, looking only slightly out of place in the overly tidy and unexciting room with neatly ordered bookshelves and comfortable sofas around the oval coffee table. Kagami was having a silent staring-contest with Tetsuya#2, who sat between Kuroko's feet and had his head resting on his paws. Some people had already started eating the snacks the team had brought when their coach broke the silent chattering which had started to get louder.

"Alright, time for you to open some presents, Kuroko!" Riko announced, holding a pretty large box out to him. It was made out of black metal with a single red ribbon attached to it.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" Kuroko took it with a slight bow of his head. He was surprised at the weight of the box, he was barely able to hold it so he placed it on the coffee table in front of him in order to open it. After loosening the ribbon, he opened to box and tilted his head as he peeked inside.

"Dumbbells…? Thank you, I appreciate them." The blue-haired boy stated in his usual monotone but he granted their coach one of his smiles, more out of courtesy than anything else though. It least she hadn't attempted to cook him something…

"I thought I should get you something practical and that's what I came up with!" Riko said happily, obviously proud of her gift. "I also thought up the best way how to integrate them into your training regimen, so they definitely can't go to waste." She ended with a smirk and Kuroko quickly went over to the next present, pointedly ignoring the amused looks of the others. Weren't presents supposed to make the receiver happy? And not dread the next training session…

The next one to hand him a present was Mitobe, who just smiled silently like always as Kuroko took the present into his hand with another "Arigatou gozaimasu."

It turned out that behind the cerulean-blue wrapping paper was a box full of chocolate cookies, made by Mitobe himself, how Koganei explained. Kuroko thanked him again and placed the cookies on the coffee table.

One after another, everyone handed their presents over to him and Kuroko thanked every single one before he opened the present and smiled at them when it was something he liked and when he didn't like it, he smiled nonetheless because everyone had tried hard to find him a present. He could imagine that it wasn't easy, considering that he didn't talk much about the things he liked.

From Kiyoshi, he got a set of different colored sweat-bands and even if he liked the idea behind it, he would still continue to wear his black ones. Kuroko guessed he was a little narrow-minded in that aspect.

Another present he appreciated but was likely to never actually find any use for were the action-figures of historical persons which Hyuuga had given him. He wasn't as bad at history as Kagami, so… Maybe they came in handy one day, who knew?

The presents that were more useful to him were the various novels and other books he had gotten from Koganei, Izuki and Tsuchida, as well as the dog toys and equipment for Tetsuya#2 from Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara.

Now, the only one left was Kagami.

The tall red head reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather bulky looking envelop which he wordlessly handed over to his shadow, eyes cast away in ever so slight embarrassment.

Kuroko took it with curiosity and wondered what Kagami could have packed into an envelope. It wasn't that heavy, so maybe something made out of paper?

He quickly opened the envelope and was surprised when a ton of little pieces of paper suddenly fell out of it, some onto their carpet and some onto the coffee table.

"What's that?" Kiyoshi asked in wonder and Kuroko picked up one of the pieces turning it around. '_Maji-Burger Coupon: 1 free vanilla milkshake' _was written in yellow and red letters and the Maji-Burger logo was printed next to it.

All of the others had picked up some of them too. "Is every single one of them for vanilla milkshakes?" Tsuchida asked disbelieving and looked at the many coupons scattered on the ground.

"Seems like it…" Izuki commented, who was able to see all of them due to his eagle-eye.

"Seriously, how many are those?!" Hyuga asked Kagami, who was still looking everywhere but at Kuroko.

"Just…one-hundred." He mumbled.

"One-hundred?!" Hyuga exclaimed and the others seemed shocked too. "Just how much of a rich kid are you!?" He asked furiously and glared at the red-head.

But before Kagami could answer, a very rare sound caught everyone's attention. They turned around only to find Kuroko chuckling into his hand, usually empty eyes aflame with amusement.

"Kagami-kun sure is amazing." He said between his chuckles and looked up at his taller partner. "Thank you very much for your creative present." He smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles, the ones only a few selected people had the right to see. "It will safe me a lot of money. I appreciate it." When he saw the sceptic look on Kagami's slightly blushing face, Kuroko added "Hontou ni (really)."

It was true though, that was the best present Kuroko had gotten all day and Kagami must've spent a lot of money to get them. He didn't even know that Maji-Burger sold coupons like them before today. And they would last quite some time too but if _he_ would give _Kagami_ one-hundred coupons, they would probably only last a week.

"Over the top as always." Riko commented as she shook her head, but she was smiling fondly nevertheless.

"That's our Kagami." Kiyoshi added and laughed good-naturedly. The others joined in and soon, everyone was back to chattering happily, talking about this and that.

Kuroko watched the scene silently, happy that he had his team to celebrate his birthday with him. That was when he remembered the cake that still stood on the table in their kitchen, waiting to be eaten.

"Ne, Kagami-kun, could you help me with the cake?" He asked his friends as he got up and pointed to the kitchen. Kagami just nodded and followed him. When the red-head spotted the cake, his eyes widened a little in awe and gave the cake a closer look with a grin on his face.

"Whoa, that looks kinda cool. It's supposed to look like a basketball, right? Who made it?"

"My mum did." Kuroko answered, a tiny smile on his lips. "I'm going to cut it and then we can take the plates to everyone."

Kuroko turned around and stared at Kagami for a moment who seemed to get a little uneasy. "What is it, Kuroko?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to remind Kagami-kun to not eat the whole cake alone but leave something for everyone." The teal-haired boy dead panned.

"I-I won't eat _everything!_" Kagami spluttered while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I know how to hold back, you know!"

Kuroko gave his friend a disbelieving look and took a few steps back, as if he had been shocked. "Eh? Kagami-kun does?" He asked in mock-surprise, earning a pout in return, which quickly turned into a grin.

Kuroko searched their cupboard for a few plates and a large knife. When he turned around to start cutting the cake, he thought he had seen a blond mop of hair rushing past their kitchen window. Kuroko frowned a little but chose to ignore it for now, he had a cake to cut after all.

Just when he was about to slice through the cake, the doorbell on their front door rang. When Kuroko didn't react, however, Kagami gave him a puzzled look. "Shouldn't you go and answer the door?"

"No, it's fine. Please, just ignore it." Kuroko answered, cutting the cake in half. The ringing continued, he cut the cake into fourths. He cut it into eights, the doorbell didn't give in.

"Are you sure?" Kagami inquired when the door kept ringing for almost a minute now.

"Absolutely." Came the curt answer as Kuroko sliced it into sixteen pieces. That should be enough for everyone and he could still save some for his father.

When the ringing suddenly stopped, Kuroko dared to sigh in relief only to frown again when he heard a loud voice calling his name.

"Kurokocchi! Please, open the door! I just wanna say Happy Birthday and give you a present! Please, don't be so cold, Kurokocchi!"

"Isn't that Kise?" Kagami wondered aloud and glanced at Kuroko, who was looking indecisive. With a sigh, the shorter one left the kitchen and headed for the door, kitchen knife still in hand.

* * *

**A/N:***laughs* I hope Kuroko won't murder anybody :D Anyway, I hope you liked part one of my three-shot :) I know, nothing much happened but in the next chapter, the Generation of Miracles will join the party ;)

If you liked it, you could leave a review, follow or favorite, I would highly appreciate it :)

The next part will be up some time next week, look forward to it ;)

Sayonara^^

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Preview: _

_"I'm afraid we don't have enough cake..."_

_"That's not the problem! Why is the whole Generation of Miracles here?!"_

_"Calm down, it's not like they will tear the house appart."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"All right, keep your phone ready. We might have to call the police. Or an ambulance."_

* * *

**By DarkChain**


	2. Why don't you come in?

**A/N:** Wow, the response last chapter got was great, thanks for every review/follow/favorite/ I got from you :) So, here is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Why don't you come in?"**

"Isn't that Kise?" Kagami wondered aloud and glanced at Kuroko, who was looking indecisive. With a sigh, the shorter one left the kitchen and headed for the door, kitchen knife still in hand.

He opened the door and the whining on the other side stopped immediately, much to Kuroko's relief. Before he could say anything though, Kise threw himself at Kuroko, a grin on his face. "Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko watched in slight amusement as the grin on the blonde's face morphed into an expression filled with horror as he stopped himself in mid-air, only barely able to avoid the knife from piercing right through his chest.

"Uhwaah! Ne, Kurokocchi, w-would you mind putting away the knife?" Kise asked hesitantly and his smile showed slight worry.

Kuroko glanced at the knife if he even just remembered it being there. "Of course. By the way, good afternoon, Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted as he laid down the knife on a shelf in the corridor.

Kise's expression immediately lit up again as he threw himself at the shorter one once more, this time succeeding in capturing Kuroko in a bone-crushing hug. "Tanjoubi ometedo, Kurokocchi! Happy Birthday!"

After a moment of silence, Kuroko realized that Kise wouldn't let go of him until he returned the gesture, so he laid his arms around the blonde with a feather-light touch. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kise-kun. Could you please let go now, I'm finding it a little hard to breath."

"Gomen ne, Kurokocchi." Kise said with a smile as he reluctantly let go of the blue-haired boy. "So, are you celebrating yet? I didn't know if I could come over or not, you never answered my texts…"

"Oh, I must have forgotten." Kuroko deadpanned as he watched Kise staring at him in expectation. "I'm actually celebrating with Seirin at the moment, but one more person won't hurt." Or at least, that was what Kuroko hoped… "Why don't you come in?"

Kise literally beamed at him and Kuroko could barely avoid being crushed by another hug. "Thank you so much, Kurokocchi is such a nice person! I even got you present!"

And like that, Kise entered and joined the guys from Seirin in the living room. Kuroko followed him, after bringing the knife back to the kitchen.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Hyuga asked skeptically as he watched the member of the Generation of Miracles sit down in an armchair.

"I'm here to celebrate Kurokocchi's birthday, of course." He explained, turning to Kuroko, who entered with the now sliced cake. Kagami followed him, a stack of plates in his arms.

"Look, I even got a present!" The blonde announced as he pulled square packet out of nowhere. It was wrapped in golden wrapping paper and a red ribbon was tied around it.

Kuroko accepted it with a nod, his expression staying monotone. While everyone started to serve themselves some cake, the birthday celebrant started unpacking his newly received gift.

When he saw what it was his eyebrows twitched ever-so-slightly but other than that he showed no sign of annoyance or any emotion whatsoever. "What is it?" Kagami asked from the other side of the room, cheeks stuffed with his fourth piece of cake.

"It's my new winter-themed photo-book! It's not even out for sale yet but I managed to get a copy especially for Kurokocchi's birthday." Kise explained proudly receiving multiple sighs and head-shakes from the Seirin members. "So how do you like it?" The model asked Kuroko, who stared at the cover intentially. It showed Kise in a black suit with a blue dress-shirt, posing in front of snow-covered Christmas tree. "I… appreciate it." Kuroko managed and Kise's eyes sparkled like a puppy's that had just been told it was a 'good boy'.

"Okasan and Obachan (grandma) are going to be happy." He said and successfully made Kise blush.

It was true though. His mother and grandma liked to see photos of Kise. They would laugh and his grandma would say 'Hasn't he turned into a handsome young man?' and his mother would reply 'How true! It makes you want to be young again.' Grandma would give her an amused but slightly disapproving look and say 'Remember, you are married to my son.'

Kuroko sighed inwardly as he thought about the conversation there surely would be. At least someone was happy about this present and seeing his family happy made himself happy, so nothing was going to waste.

"Woah, that cake sure is amazing!" Kiyoshi stated all of a sudden.

"My mother made it."

"She must me a very talented cook then." Kiyoshi said with a smile as he continued eating.

Next to him Riko sighed heavily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I still don't get why you didn't allow me to bake a cake as well. I thought my skills in the kitchen had improved."

"Well I wouldn't call the change from 'poisonous' to 'barely edible' an improvement exactly but-" Before he could finish his sentence Kiyoshi was slapped across the head with a paper-fan. "Don't be rude to your coach!"

"It's sure getting hot in here with that many people…" Hyuga said while he opened one of the windows. "I'm already sweating and we haven't even started to drink yet."

"Oh, so that's what the wine is for." Kagami wondered aloud. "But… is it really okay to get drunk in Kuroko's house?"

Hyuga quickly pulled him into a corner of the room, so that no one could listen in on their conversation. "Kagami, I didn't bring it for nothing. We made a plan." He nodded towards the other members.

"Kagami, can you imagine what a drunk Kuroko is like?" Hyuga asked in all seriousness.

"Nah, not really." The red-head said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We can't either. That's why!" Their captain said determinedly and Kagami noticed that he was really fired up.

"Well, I don't really care…" Kagami started to grin. "It could still be fun though. I wonder how the alcohol affects him…" Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and the grin vanished.

"He probably won't touch the wine, even if we offer it to him…" Kagami voiced his worries.

Hyuga nodded, as if he had already expected such a problem to come up. "If that's the case, we simply have to follow plan B."

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Plan B?"

"Mix some alcohol into his drink without him noticing."

"It certainly won't be easy, but we did things that seemed even more impossible."

"That's the spirit!"

"Oh what a coincidence to meet all of you here." A voice cut through the happy chattering and rattling of the plates. All eyes turned towards the window where the voice had come from. There, on the other side of the open window, directly in Kuroko's garden stood-

"Midorima?!"

Yes, right there stood Midorima, pushing up his glasses with one hand and in the other holding a small box with a green ribbon on top.

"Ah, Midorima-kun. Good afternoon." Kuroko greeted nonchalantly.

"What is Midorimacchi doing here? Did he come to celebrate as well?" Kise asked in surprise to seeing the green-haired appear so suddenly.

"As I said, it's merely a coincident." He said with a snort.

"Than what's with that present?" Izuki pointed out and watched was Midorima pushed up his glasses again, successfully hiding his face in the process.

"Today's lucky item is a present."

"Does he really think we would believe something like that?" Tsuchida whispered towards Koganei, who just shrugged and murmured "That's how tsunderes are."

"Why don't you come in?" Kuroko asked and his empty eyes stared at Midorima. If you looked closely enough, you might even see something like mocking amusement in them. "Now that you are coincidentally here, why not join us?"

"Yes, why not." Midorima replied as he smoothly climbed through the window and sat down on the chair Kuroko brought in from the kitchen. It was getting a little bit stuffed with all these people…

"I think it is appropriate for the guest to give the host a present." Midorima explained as he handed Kuroko the box, who accepted it with a nod. "Of course. I appreciate it."

"Wait, you wouldn't give away your lucky item! So it _is_ a present after all." Kise explained triumphantly and pointed towards the box in Kuroko's hands.

Midorima just snorted at that, giving Kise a look that clearly said 'don't underestimate me'. "Only the act of giving it to someone else is making the present a present. If I simply kept it for myself, it wouldn't classify as a present aka it wouldn't serve its purpose as a lucky item. And since Kuroko invited me inside his house, it's my duty to offer him a present of some sort. Coincidentally, everything matches up."

Everyone stared at the green-haired for a moment before sighing and shaking their heads.

"He surely planned the whole 'it's-a-lucky-item-by-coincident'-story out well." Tsuchida commented, just quiet enough for Midorima not to hear. Koganei just shrugged and murmured "That's how tsunderes are."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So…you are really gonna do this, huh?" Kagami asked skeptically, albeit respecting his captain for his courage. He had thought it would be funny but actually doing it was something else. Especially when it was about Kuroko. Usually, it was a bad idea to mess with Kuroko. It always came back. Twice as hard.

"Of course. I'm not bluffing." Hyuga said, holding up a glass filled with a liquid of the ominous sort. "In here is the alcohol with the highest percentage I could spontaneously get my hands on." He explained with grin that reminded Kagami of an evil demon lord. Wasn't he taking this a little bit too serious?

"I also added a huge amount of sugar, cherry-juice and other flavoring substance so Kuroko won't notice it right away. Also, this glass alone will probably be enough to make him drunk. I highly doubt he will fall for the same trick twice, so we have to make sure he _really_ drinks it."

Kagami glanced at the glass with slight worry. He had a bad feeling about this. There was just so much that could go wrong…

"Will you help me or not?"

Kagami sighed and snatched the glass out of Hyuga's hand. "Fine."

As if he was going into battle, the red-head headed towards Kuroko, who was opening Midorima's present. It turned out it was another rolling pencil, which Kuroko was happy about, since his old one was currently in Kagami's possession. He really needed it. A lot.

"Oy, Kuroko. I haven't seen you drinking anything since I came here. You must be thirsty, here." Kagami handed his friend the glass, who accepted it with a nod.

First, Kuroko stared at the glass for an awfully long time and Kagami feared he might've seen right through their plan but then the shorter one slowly brought it up towards his lips. Closer…Closer…

Just before Kuroko could take the first sip of the drink, the doorbell rang. Kagami didn't know whether to be frustrated or relieved when Kurkok sat down the glass and went to open the door. Kagami followed him as he wondered who it would be now. Seriously, every five minutes someone else popped up out of nowhere.

Kuroko stood in front of the door, ready to open it. From outside, he heard what sounded like bickering and he was pretty sure he recognized the voices. A small smile danced across his lips for a split second before he opened the door, expressionless once again.

Just like he had suspected he was met with Momoi and Aoimine standing on his doormat. Momoi smiled brightly at him and much like Kise, threw herself at him in an attempt to squeeze the life out of him. "Tanjoubi ometedo, Tetsu-kun!"

When the girl finally let go of Kuroko, the blue-haired boy got a chance to look at his former light, who just gazed down on him boredly, as if he had just gotten out of bed and didn't really know what he was supposed to be doing here. Which was probably true, considering it was Aomine.

"Good day, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted as he held the door open for them to come in.

Aomine looked only slightly annoyed when Momoi grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. "Why did I have to come all the way here again?"

Momoi looked at him disapprovingly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's Tetsu-kun's birthday after all! Don't be so grumpy, can't you just enjoy this?"

"Aomine-kun doesn't have to stay here if he would rather not join my birthday celebration." Kuroko added, a fake look of hurt on his usually blank face. Momoi joined in, trembling lower lip and glassy eyes strengthening the effect. Aomine just turned around with a "Fine. You got me, Tetsu, I'm staying" and headed into the living room where the others were.

Momoi grinned at Kuroko upon their success in making Aomine stay and Kuroko smiled back. "Big bad Daiki can't do anything against the puppy look!" Momoi chirped happily and as if on cue, Tetsuya#2 came around the corner, happily jumping into the girl's arms.

"Oh, by the way, Tetsu-kun, here is your present." Momoi fumbled around in her bag and pulled out a stuffed puppy that was standing on top of a basketball, just like #2 would often do it.

"Isn't it cute?" Kuroko nodded with a smile and before he even voice his thanks, #2 jumped onto the stuffed puppy, staring at it as if it were a long lost brother.

Momoi chuckled as she watched the pure cuteness in front of her. "Seems like love on first sight." She commented as they followed Aomine into the living room.

"What, you two are here as well?" Aomine asked when he noticed Kise and Midorima, who were both eating a piece of cake.

"Kise-kun invited himself and Midorima-kun is here by coincident." Kuroko clarified as brought two more chairs from the kitchen

Aomine just snorted in laughter at the huffy faces his two former teammates dand threw himself onto a chair, lazily watching as the others all seemed to have fun. Suddenly, he spotted a glass standing on the table next to him. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked it up and emptied it in one big gulp. He immediately made a noise of disgust, this drink was truly terrible. What was that even supposed to taste like? Well, at least Aomine was slowly feeling a little bit warmer, it had really been cold outside, after all.

"Hey, I'm going to turn on some music, all right?" Kise asked suddenly while he was busy with pressing buttons on his phone and on Kuroko's hi-fi system. "Don't worry, you'll like my playlist."

Everyone's doubts were proven right when the blonde pressed the play-button and the most popular and cheesy pop-songs that were played by every radio station 24/7 filled their ears. But no one cared enough to start arguing about it and so the music kept playing, turning the formerly relaxed atmosphere into what could only be described as the typical highschool drama/comedy/romance setting. At least Momoi liked it.

Kagami was distressed, however, for different reasons. Hyuga was glaring at him because he had failed miserably. Not only hadn't Kuroko drinken their special mixture, but Kagami had also left the glass unattended, leading to the current scenario. The glass was empty.

"I wonder who drank it." Kagami said, earning yet another death glare from his captain.

What the red-head didn't know, was that he would find out. Soon. Actually, in this very second as a basketball suddenly flew straight through the room and bounced off his head. "Ouch! Who was that?" He growled in annoyance and turned around, only to find Aomine walking towards him.

Kagami instantly noticed that the blue-haired was different. He stumbled more than walked and his cheeks were a little bit flushed. Realization dawned on the power forward. "Oh…"

"Oi, Kagami!" Aomine yelled as he came to a halt in front of him. "I challenge you to a one-on-one. Right now!" He picked up the basketball and stared at Kagami with a challenging grin on his face.

"I hate to say it, but this is Kuroko's birthday party. We shouldn't just leave now." He replied and to be honest, he was a little bit disappointed.

"Oh, so you're scared?" Aomine taunted, spinning the basketball on his finger. "What a shame…"

Kagami snorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "That's not it. Also, I think you're a little drunk."

Aomine sighed and threw the basketball behind him. The whining which suddenly echoed through the room was an indication that it had hit Kise, who knocked over a chair. Everyone's eyes turned to him for a second, but when they saw it was only Kise, they ignored him.

"All right, let's forget the one-on-one. But I bet I would've one anyway…" With that, Aomine lazily turned around, walking over to Kise and picking up his basketball before he laid down on the ground, throwing the ball up and catching it again.

Kagami watched in frustration, he wished he could agree and play some basketball now… He was stopped from daydreaming however, when Hyuga came back with another glass. "Here's your second chance and this time… BE CAREFUL!"

Kagami nodded and made his way over to Kuroko who was being hugged to death by Momoi on one and Kise on the other side. That sure must be tough…

Before he could reach them however, Riko walked past him. She took the glass out of his hand and looked at it. "Bringing your coach something to drink? Thanks." Kagami watched in horror as she gulped it down leaving nothing. "That tastes strange…" She said and handed him the glass before walking off towards Kiyoshi, a happy grin that scared the shit out of him on her face.

"Bakagami! That was the worst thing that could've happened!" Hyuga came up and hit the first year across his head. "Imagine what the coach will be like when she's drunk! Or what will happen when she finds out!" They both shivered in agony as they thought up plans how to escape the devilish punishment that surely would await them…

Suddenly, someone knocked against the window and everyone's heads turned around to find a certain purple-haired giant standing there, a bag full of candy-bars in his hand.

Happy to be able to escape from Kise and Momoi for a moment, Kuroko hurried over and opened the window for Murasakibara. "Good day, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted as if he had expected him to suddenly appear at his window. On second thought, everyone knew it would happen. It was kind of obvious. Although it didn't go unnoticed that Murasakibara wasn't in the best mood. He had been defeated by Seirin only a few days ago, after all.

"Why don't you come in?" Kuroko offered and the purple-haired nodded. Albeit how tall he was, he managed to climb through the window just fine.

"Next time, I'll definitely crush you." Murasakibara said coldly as he towered over Kuroko and everything seemed silent for a moment, expect that Kise's playlist was still playing in the background. The giant's face softened and he pulled out a really big box from behind his back. "But today it's your tanjoubi, Kuro-chin."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko accepted the boy with a small smile and laid it on the table.

Suddenly, Murasakibara walked towards where Kuroko's presents from Seirin were and picked up the cookies Mitobe made. He shoved one into his mouth and after a short time of chewing, the purple-haired giant looked around. "Who made these?" He asked with a certain curiosity that was untypical for his usually bored tone.

"Ah, they're from Mitobe-kun." Kuroko explained and pointed towards his silent team member.

Murasakibara made his way to him and sat down on the coach. "Would you tell me the recipe?"

Mitobe just smiled at him and tilted his head.

"He doesn't talk." Koganei explained as he got up from his seat and walked into the direction of the bathroom. "But it's not that hard to understand him."

Murasakibara frowned a little but turned back towards Mitobe. "I'm going to ask 'yes or no' questions. Just nod or shake your head." He explained to which Mitobe nodded.

"Surely there are eggs in it?"

Mitobe nodded.

"Three?"

Mitobe shook his head.

"Two?"

Mitobe shook his head.

"One?"

Mitobe shook his head.

"Five?"

Mitobe shook his head.

Murasakibara sighed exasperatedly, this was already too much effort for his taste. "Could you just hold up the amount of fingers?"

Mitobe shook his head.

"You're making fun of me, right?"

Mitobe nodded and held his hand in front of his mouth, as if he wanted to stifle his laughter, it was just that he didn't really laugh in the first place.

Murasakibara growled angrily as he got up and decided to ignore Mitobe for now.

"Why don't you open my present, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara suggested as he walked past Kuroko, who was holding the box in his hands.

"I'm trying to but you wrapped it up very thoroughly." Kuroko explained as he tried to rip apart the paper with his hands to no avail. Suddenly, a pair of scissors flew across the room and landed direct on the box and became stuck in the middle of it.

Everyone whipped their heads around, only to see the captain of the Generation of Miracles standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. "Tanjoubi ometedo, Tetsuya. You can keep those." He gestured towards the pair of scissors stuck in Murasakibara's present.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered and started opening the box with the scissors. He seemed unfazed by Akashi's sudden appearance, but the atmosphere had suddenly tensed quite a bit.

"Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, I'm glad that you've come too." Akashi said while he walked over towards the couch, the Seirin members immediately making room for the intimidating red-head.

It was quiet for a while, the general mood had cooled down quite a bit and no one was able to continue chatting, laughing and eating like they had done before.

"Please, don't mind my presence. I'm merely here because I wanted to see Tetsuya." Akashi explained and as if his words defined the rules of the world, everyone managed to relax again and slowly, everything was back to normal.

It turned out that Murasakibara's gift had been (wait for the overwhelming surprise) indeed various kinds of candy all put together in one big box. Kuroko knew there was no way he was ever going to eat all of them, but if Murasakibara gave you some of his sweets, it meant something.

Kiyoshi watched with a grin how everyone was having fun. He had the feeling that now, since the Generation of Miracles was here, the party was only really going to start. Really, since they were arriving one by one, chaos had seemed to slowly spread across them. As he looked around, he noticed that Kise had turned on Kuroko's TV and was starting to play some video games, not caring about the clashing of sounds from the TV and the hi-fi system which, by the way, was also turned on by him.

Well, Midorima wasn't really doing much. He sat there and texted to someone on his phone, probably Takao.

Aomine was acting a little strange, to be honest. He was throwing his basketball around and by the looks some people where giving him, it had hit more than one person's head. Oh, and he also had knocked over a vase, but Kuroko had assured them it was no big deal – his parents hated that thing anyway.

Speaking of Kuroko…he was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean much. For all Kiyoshi knew, he could be standing right next to him.

Tetsuya#2, however, he saw on the first glance, since the puppy was chased around by Momoi, who was trying to squeeze it into a tiny suit instead of the Seirin tricot.

Murasakibara was back to pestering Mitobe about the recipe of his Cookies and Kiyoshi had to chuckle. He knew how hard it was to have a conversation with Mitobe without Koganei's help.

And Akashi…well, he was just sitting there, drinking what seemed to be a glass of wine and watching everything that went on with a smile.

Alright, it didn't seem that chaotic at the moment, but Kiyoshi had the feeling this was going to change sooner than later.

Suddenly, something crossed his mind and the brunet worriedly turned over to Izuki.

"I'm afraid we don't have enough cake..."

"That's not the problem! Why is the whole Generation of Miracles here?!" Izuki sighed as he rested his head in his hands

"Calm down, it's not like they will tear the house apart." Kiyoshi commented with a chuckle and patted his friend on the back.

"..." Suddenly, Aomine's ball was flying through the room again and it…bounced off of Riko's forehead.

"..." Their coach was yelling furiously, her face flushing a bright red and her eyes a little bit glassy. She punched the basketball in a fashion similar to Kuroko's Ignite Pass and it hit a bookshelf, knocking it over in the process.

"..." The bookshelf crashed down onto Kise, who fell face first into the ground. He propped himself up, looking dizzy and barely able to stand without swaying from side to side.

"All right, keep your phone ready. We might have to call the police. Or an ambulance."

* * *

**A/N:** Now that everyone is here, let's get this party started :) Look forward to the next chapter, it'll have more random chaos and at the end something that'll make you go aww… :D Feedback is highly appreciated!

Sayonara^^

**By DarkChain**


	3. I couldn't wish for more

**A/N:** So here it is, finally. The last chapter of this three-shot. Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or favorite so far :) And thanks for reading my work, I hope some of you found it entertaining^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Chapter 3:** "I couldn't wish for more."

* * *

Something terrible was about to happen. Hyuga was sure of it. He knew it the moment their coach walked over to Momoi, a murderous look on Riko's face.

"HEY YOU!" She suddenly shouted, pointing a finger at the startled pink-haired girl.

"Er…yes?" Momoi asked, slightly confused at the other girl's rough actions. "Is something wrong?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" Riko exclaimed as she threw herself into a heroic pose, a storm raging behind her hazel eyes.

Momoi simply stared at her for a moment and she noticed that the cheeks of Seirin's coach were a little bit too red. "I think you had a few drinks too much." She said with a smile and tried to lay her arm around the other girl's shoulder in order to take her to a place where she could lay down.

Riko, however, was having none of it. She awkwardly freed herself from Momoi's grip and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a grin on her face. "Oh, are you scared? No, it's okay. Everyone is afraid of something." She teased and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's not like I'm scared." Momoi said with a sweet smile but her eyes betrayed her. She had gotten fired up herself, there was no way that she could lose, after all. "But I think we should make this a little more… interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" Riko inquired boastfully, leaning closer to Momoi. "A bet, perhaps?"

Momoi returned the gesture and they were face to face now. "The loser has to dye her hair gray. How does that sound?"

"Fair enough." Riko added with a snort, sure of her victory. "But we need to find a fair judge. It cannot be one from our teams, so…"

The girls looked around for someone who was not going to be biased. At the same time, their eyes landed on the same person. "HEY YOU!" Riko shouted and startled the blonde who was looking at something on his phone. Probably just another text from a fangirl of his.

"Huh?" Kise looked up in surprise and spotted the two girls heading towards them. He felt a little unsure about this whole situation after he had seen the looks in their eyes. The air between was as intensive as during a basketball match but this was different, he knew it. This was on a wholly personal matter and he was getting dragged right into it.

"You are going to be our judge." Riko explained - it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Before Kise could say anything to that matter, Momoi continued. "Now onto the rules. We will hold exactly three challenges. Every one of us will propose one of them. They all have to be possible to win, clearly defined and manageable within this house in a time limit of ten minutes. If someone breaks the rules, they immediately lose. Got it?" The pink haired girl asked with a smile and Kise stared at her with raised eyebrows, only _slightly_ confused. When he didn't answer immediately, both girls leaned closer to him.

"_Got it?_" They asked in perfect unison, eyes aflame with the will to win and supposedly cute smiles on their lips. Pondering about the fact that those two were actually kind of similar and really scary, Kise accepted his fate.

"Hai hai, I understand. But can I ask why me?" He asked miserably as Momoi already started to pull him to the center of Kuroko's living room. He was firmly ignored.

"I'll start." Momoi said while she looked around the room in a thoughtful manner. "A cooking contest!" She said as her eyes landed on the door to the kitchen.

"No!" Several people screamed at the same time, even though they didn't understand the context at all. The words alone made everyone shiver in fear.

"Oh, that's going to be fun!" Riko said as she skipped into the kitchen, followed by Momoi who dragged a mortified Kise along.

"Remember, you only have ten minutes time. Surely that's not enough to cook something. Right?…._Right_?" Kise asked hopefully and he felt like crying when he saw the looks of pity everyone shot him. He thought he even heard Midorima say something along the lines of "I knew it'd be a terrible day for Geminis but that the universe would go that far… Simply cruel."

"I think if we hurry, we should be able to make some pasta within ten minutes." Momoi reasoned as she pushed up the sleeves of her shirt. Riko did the same and started rummaging through the cupboards in search for various ingredients.

"B-but don't you think we should ask Kurokocchi first?"

"I don't particularly mind." Kuroko said in his usual monotone when he suddenly appeared next to the desperate blond. With that, all of Kise's hopes had been shattered.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Kagami dialed a number on his phone in an almost desperate manner. Impatiently, he waited for his call to be answered, tapping his food on the ground. He couldn't wait any longer, he longed for this moment to come. It was simply impossible for him to bear this emptiness any longer, or else he would probably go insane.

So when he heard the faint "Moshi moshi (Hello)?" on the other side, his heart filled with joy and to him it seemed as if the sun had gone up and everything was shining in the golden rays.

"Konnichiwa!" He breathed almost too happily and his hands started shaking. The moment had finally come, he wouldn't have to suffer much longer. "I would like to order 30 ham pizzas with extra cheese, please!"

* * *

_Back in hell's kitchen…_

"And…finished!" Riko exclaimed as she placed a plate in front of Kise, who was as pale as a ghost and sweating as if he were in the middle of a match.

"Me too!" Momoi chimed in with a smile and placed her plate next to Riko's. "So, now you have to taste both and say which is better."

By now, some of the others had gathered in the kitchen to either see who of the girls the 'better' cook was or to watch as Kise suffered from food poisoning.

"I guess I have no choice." Kise gulped as he took a fork into his slightly shaking hand. Slowly – more like hesitantly – was the pasta wrapped around the fork and brought to the blonde's mouth. This was from Momoi, so he had to be carefull how he reacted, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

When the food entered his mouth and touched his tongue, all instincts in him screamed to quickly spit everything out again and probably go wash his mouth. But he successfully conquered his natural instincts and swallowed. He just hoped that Riko's food wasn't that terrible as well, but his hopes weren't exactly high… If he could believe all the stories he'd heard, then he probably wouldn't survive this day.

Momoi looked at him with a wide smile and expectant eyes. Kise forced a weak smile on his face and simply nodded, before he continued to the next torture.

This time, when he took a bite of the pasta, he couldn't keep himself from frowning. But in all honesty, it wasn't as bad as Momoi's. Sure, it tasted horribly and he wasn't sure if this counted as edible but at least Kise didn't have the urge to throw up. And that was something, right?

"The winner is Riko…" He mumbled, quickly pushing the two plates away from him.

"Oh…" Momoi seemed a little disappointed. "I wonder what I did wrong…"

"YES! I've won!" with a smug grin, Riko threw herself into another pose. "What do you say now?"

"Can we _please_ hurry on to the next challenge? I want to get this over with…" Kise almost begged the two girls as they each pranced about one thing or another.

"All right, it's my turn to propose something!" Riko said with an almost evil grin on her face. "I challenge you to a karaoke contest!"

Kise face lit up a little, at least it didn't sound like he was in danger this time.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

When the doorbell rang, Kagami was there was fast as he could. He had already pulled out his wallet when he opened the door and stared down at the delivery boy. "Arigatou!" He exclaimed happily as he grabbed the 30 boxes the poor boy balanced and handed him the small stack of money instead. Before he could say another word, Kagami had practically closed the door in front of the boy.

Finally, he could still his hunger, he could satisfy the grumbling of his stomach! What a glorious moment indeed.

"Bakagami, what the heck is this?!" Hyuga asked when he came around the corner, glaring at the first year.

"Oh, I just ordered myself something to eat." Kagami waved his right hand dismissively while he tried not to let the boxes fall. They were stacked pretty high, after all.

"How many are that?! 20?!" His senpai eyed him incredously as Kagami walked over to a table so he could place the pizzas on it.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's 30."

"You really are some rich kid, aren't you? That irritates me, you know? Anyway, I have something to take care of…"

And with that, Hyuga went and left Kagami in the bliss of deliciousness.

* * *

_Back in Kuroko's living room that seems to have been transformed into a karaoke bar…_

Now that they had set up the karaoke machine – who would've thought that Kuroko owned such a thing – Riko and Momoi were preparing for their second battle. They had decided to both sing the same song, a hugely popular song that practically everybody knew: 'Can do' by GRANRODEO.

Riko would get the privilege to prove her singing worthy first.

Almost everybody had seated themselves around her as she stood in front of Kuroko's TV. The song started playing and immediately the lyrics showed up on the screen. Riko raised the microphone to her mouth and started singing along, missing a few notes here and there but overall giving a good performance. Kise, being the judge, had to watch closely and take note of even the smallest mistakes.

Soon, Riko had finished, a big smile on her face as she handed the microphone over to Momoi. The Seirin coach had seemed to enjoy herself and some were surprised by her actually quite good singing voice.

Momoi, however, was a totally different matter. She missed no tone at all, knowing the lyrics and melody by heart. She even started to give a little dance that matched the atmosphere and had everyone clapping afterwards.

For Kise, the decision was obvious. Momoi had simply been better in every aspect, even if Riko hadn't been too bad herself. Also, it would be more exciting if the next challenge decided who would win. Honestly, Kise felt only slightly guilty that one of the girls had to dye her hair. After all they put him through, he should at least have that much amusement.

"I pronounce the winner of the second challenge Momoi." Kise announced and the pink haired girl looked around proudly, a sweet smile on her lips.

"All right, then what's the last one?" Riko threw in, slightly annoyed.

Kise rubbed the back of his neck for a moment, thinking of something funny. He had a hard time coming up with anything, when he suddenly got an idea.

"How about this: Find out Kurokocchi's favorite color. That should prove to challenging enough." Kise exclaimed, looking around for the smaller boy but he couldn't spot him anywhere.

Riko nodded enthusiastically while Momoi pondered whether during all the time she had known him, Kuroko had ever mentioned his favorite color. Of course not, most of the time he only spoke when asked something.

"The challenge starts now, you have exactly ten minutes. Go!" On Kise's signal, both girls ran off, searching for their host. Unbeknownst to them, Kuroko had actually been standing right there next to Kise but nobody had noticed him as usual. He just shrugged and went into the kitchen.

* * *

_9 minutes later…_

Riko and Momoi stood in the corridor together, both panting slightly. "I've already searched the entire house, but Tetsu-kun is nowhere to be found." Momoi whined while she leaned against the wall.

"Same here." Riko agreed, looking disappointed. "Stupid Kise, this challenge is impossible to do in only ten minutes."

"Wait, that means he broke the rules, right?" Momoi threw in, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

Riko's eyes lit up as well, a smirk creeping onto her face. "And this means, he loses instantly, right?"

Both girls started chuckling evilly when they headed back to the living room, an aura of pure demise floating around them.

When Kise noticed that they were approaching him, a shiver ran down his spine but he didn't know why yet. It got clear however when he saw both girls smiling, arms around each other's shoulders. Hadn't they been rivals just a minute ago…? This was bad…

They got closer and closer, chuckling and smiling with sparkling eyes. "Why don't you get the hair dye, Riko-_chan_?"

"Of course, could you please make sure he doesn't escape, Momoi-_chan_?"

"No, please, I have a shooting tomorrow!"

"What a shame, ne Riko-_chan_?"

"Hai, Momoi-_chan._ But we won't forget this."

"S-since when are you two best friends? It's s-scary!"

"Kyahahahahahahahaha!" The both girls laughed in unison.

And that's the story of how Momoi and Riko became temporary-best-friends-until-the-next-day-when-Riko-wasn't-drunk-anymore and Kise learned what it was like to live in fear of having his hair dyed grey.

* * *

_Some time later…_

Now that Bakagami had messed up two times already, Hyuga decided to take action himself. He had managed to secure another of his 'special drinks' and this time, he would make sure Kuroko drank it, even if he had to force it down his throat.

Determined, the captain of Seirin walked towards the shadow who sat on the kitchen counter, #2 on his lap like a watchdog. They seemed to be guarding the last piece of cake.

"Oi, Kuroko." Hyuga said as he walked towards the younger one who immediately looked at him with his emotionless eyes. "Hai, Hyuga-senpai?"

"You know it's important to drink enough, right? Here." He held the glass out to Kuroko, his eyes indicating that this was not an offer but more like an order.

Kuroko stared at him for some time before nodding and taking the glass into his hands. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hyuga-senpai."

Kuroko slowly raised the glass and Hyuga stared at it, not even daring to blink. He stared and stared and stared and stared and then Kuroko was suddenly gone.

"Damn, he used his Vanishing Drive on me!" Hyuga reasoned, cursing and praising his teammate's abilities at the same time. It seemed like it just wasn't meant to turn out to his favor… Oh well, at least he had had fun trying but Kuroko just seemed to be too hard to grasp. And might he add that he was quite cunning as well?

At this very moment, Kuroko was heading towards Midorima, who was simply sitting there on the sofa, texting with Takao.

"Hello, Midorima-kun." He greeted as he sat himself down beside him, #2 instantly jumping onto his lap again.

"It is unusual for you to come and talk to me like that, Kuroko." The green haired answered without looking up from his phone.

"I just thought Midorima-kun might want to drink something and take part in the activities a little mare actively." Kuroko spoke in his usual monotone as he presented the glass to the other.

"I don't plan on doing that, but thanks for the drink anyway." With that, the oh so naïve shooter took the glass and started drinking from it without suspecting even the slightest.

Not long after, he was seen performing a ridiculous breakdance together with Koganei.

He also called Takao and told him to come pick him up only to call five minutes later to announce that he actually didn't have to. Five times.

What wonderful embarrassment indeed.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So, you want to tell me that it's important for how long exactly you mix the dough…?" Murasakibara asked, a little doubting.

Mitobe, who sat across from him simply nodded. He held up his hand and turned it around, repeating the gesture three times.

"I get it, you used rock sugar. Seems like I get better at understanding you." The purple haired giant commented, earning a smile from Mitobe.

"But really, is there a reason why you don't talk?" Murasakibare asked, almost curiously.

Mitobe just shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It can just be too much effort at times." The Yosen member continued his apparent monologue.

"As long as you manage to explain those recipes of yours to me I don't care what you're voice sounds like."

Murasakibara was pleased to see that he finally find someone he could talk to sweets about. This Mitobe guy really had good taste and knew lots of recipes. It was fun to exchange them with each other and with the time, Murasakibara had no trouble understanding the Seirin member anymore. At least that's what he thought, he might've been misinterpreting everything the other said the whole time without even noticing. But who could tell, really.

Halfway through their 'conversation', Murasakibara noticed his former captain watching them, which made him slightly uneasy.

When Mitobe excused himself because he had to go to the bathroom, Akashi finally walked over to him. He sat down across from Murasakibara with a sigh, uneven eyes fixed on him. "I think you desperately need a haircut, Atsushi."

Murasakibara's usually bored eyes widened for a split second. He didn't like where exactly this was going...

"If you want, I can fix that for you." Akashi asked with a playful smile as he pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket.

"I don't think that's necessary…" Murasakibare mumbled as he slowly shuffled away from the redhead.

"But it must be really hard to see anything like that. Let me help you." The hardness in his eyes betrayed his light voice. Both of them knew that this was an absolute order which Murasakibara wouldn't dare to ignore.

"Go ahead then." Murasakibara replied coolly but he was getting nervous on the inside. He would've preferred it if Akashi's scissors could stay as far away from his head as possible but there was no way he could get out of this so the best decision was probably to stay as still as possible, otherwise he might lose an ear or an eye and he really wasn't keen on doing so.

Akashi seated himself behind the purple haired giant and gracefully took his hair into his left hand with one fluid motion. Murasakibara felt his shoulders automatically tensing as his former captain started cutting away on the strands of his hair.

"Don't worry, it will be much better afterwards." The redhead said as continued making cuts and carelessly throwing the pieces of hair onto the ground.

Murasakibara stayed silent, dreading what his hair might look like afterwards. The pile of violet hair on the ground was growing but Akashi didn't seem to stop cutting.

For Murasakibara, the time in which he just sat there and waited for it to be over seemed endless. Finally, after those horrifying moments, Akashi set the scissor aside and looked down at his work with pride. "It turned out quite well." His eyes locked with Murasakibaras.

"T-thank you very much…" He managed, still in shock of what had just happened. Slowly, his hands moved up towards his head and felt around. He was still living but he felt as if he might as well die. His hair was short. Really short. He probably looked like a total idiot now… One of the reasons he didn't cut his hair that often was because it was such a pain to go to the hairdresser but the second reason was that he preferred his hair long. Because if it was short, his head would look really small on his big body, at least that's what it looked like to him. It was sort of like a complex he had personally.

"We should repeat this once your hair has grown back." Akashi said with a playful smile as stored his scissors away and leaned back, watching the other people in the room.

Murasakibara just nodded weakly as he got up, his shaking hands brushing along his short hair as he staggered towards the bathroom in order to look at himself.

First he got defeated by Seirin and now his hair was a total mess.

Honestly, he felt like crying right now.

* * *

_Some time later…_

"Aomine-kun, could you do me a favor?" Kuroko asked suddenly, making his former light jump.

"Jeez, Tetsu, how many times - forget it. What do you want?" Aomine asked with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was still lying on the ground, simply staring at the ceiling.

"I need you to guard the last piece of cake." He said and handed the blue haired teen a baseball bat, which he pulled out from behind his back.

Aomine just stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. "What the- What's with the baseball bat?!"

Kuroko just tilted his head and stared down at the other. "You'll need this to protect the cake. Isn't it obvious?"

His former light just shook his head in resignation and sighed at Kuroko's sense of humor. "I'm only agreeing to this because I'm a little drunk, got it?" He said as he pulled himself up and snatched the baseball bat out of the smaller boy's hands.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Kuroko commented with the tiniest smirk as they walked into the kitchen were the last piece of cake stood on a plate.

Aomine snorted as he positioned himself in front of the cake, looking quite intimidating with the bat in his hands. "It's your fault for leaving some strange drink standing around."

Kuroko smiled and sat down on the counter, where he had sat before and immediately, #2 jumped onto his lap with a bark once again.

After a moment of silence, Aomine asked a question. "Why the hell do you own a baseball bat? You know, this show is about basketball."

Kuroko frowned a little as he looked at Aomine. "What are you talking about? Which show?"

Aomine looked startled at his own words for a second before he scratched the back of his neck. "Don't pay me attention, I'm just talking nonsense. I'm drunk because of you after all." At this very moment, he coincidentally looked straight at the readers of this story, who were sitting at their desks or on their beds and sofas or who were maybe even driving home in a bus after a long day of school or possibly work.

"Did you hear that?" Kuroko asked suddenly. "That just sounded like a wall of glass was shattering…"

"Now _you _are talking nonsense." Aomine frowned as balanced the baseball bat on the palm of his hand absentmindedly.

Kuroko looked around in confusion before he decided to let the matter drop. "I'll go get some fresh air. Keep #2 some company." He said as he placed the puppy in front of the blue haired teen and headed for the kitchen door.

Aomine watched him go before he averted his attention towards the dog sitting at his feet. He stared up at him with his huge blue eyes and Aomine instantly frowned. "I see why they call you Tetsuya number two…" He mumbled and tried to pry his eyes away from the dog's eyes but found himself unable to.

"You're annoying, you know?" He said with a smirk but instantly let it drop when he saw how the puppy let his ears hang and laid his head onto his front paws.

"I know, I know. Gomenazai." He said as he reached down and petted the black and white dog behind his ears. A small smile crept onto Aomine's face when he watched the dog close his eyes and wag his tail.

"You're actually kinda cute, somehow…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

With a content, for his standards extremely loud, sigh, Kuroko stepped out of his house. He took a deep breath and instantly his lungs filled with the bitterly cold night air. The sky was pitch black dark and only one single star spread its light.

Kuroko allowed himself to smile as he rubbed his hands together in order to warm them up a bit. He had the feeling that maybe it would be snowing tonight, even though there were no clouds hanging over his head at the moment.

It had really been a quite extraordinary day so far, which wasn't really a surprise considering who his guests were. Even though some strange things had happened, they had kept the destruction of his domicile to a minimum, a fact he shouldn't take for granted. Still, this had probably been the most fun he had ever had on one of his birthdays. Usually he wasn't one to celebrate that much but Kuroko had enjoyed everyone's presence. And they were entertaining.

Kuroko closed his eyes for a moment and let the night calm his slightly heated face down. He reviewed all that had happened today in his mind once again and wondered whether the bunch of people currently occupying his house could maybe be called psychopaths. No, that didn't sound right… More like bakemono (monsters).

When Kuroko opened his eyes again, he was suddenly met with a sight which let even his usually blank eyes widen in surprise. He gazed at the spectacle in front of him for a little while, taking in the sheer beauty.

Hundreds – no, millions of golden shooting stars covered the sky which now shone as if the sun had scattered into pieces and was falling down. They were incredibly fast and vanished beyond the horizon or just faded away into nothing. Suddenly, one shooting star that was shining a little bluish soared across the sky and when it seemed to touch the horizon, a warm blue light melted the harsh lines of grey buildings and lonely mountains and everything was glowing in astral beauty.

Almost not daring to take his eyes away from the wonderful sight all around him, Kuroko hurried to the door and held it wide open.

"I think you might want to see this." He called as loudly as it was possible for him and soon, everyone poked their heads out of whichever room they were in.

"What is it?" Aomine asked with Tetsuya#2 settled comfortably in his arms.

"I hope not another food delivery?" Hyuga asked with a slight glare towards Kagami, who just crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Would you just come outside and see for yourselves?" Everyone followed Kuroko outside of the warmth of the house and into the icy night air but the sight that greeted them was worth standing out in the cold.

"It's beautiful…" Momoi breathed as her eyes widened in awe.

"This truly is a day of miracles." Izuki commented as he took in the complete sight.

"Sugoi…(Amazing)" Everyone muttered in synch and Kuroko watched with a light smile on his lips as the beautiful lights were reflected in his friends eyes. It seemed unreal somehow and Kuroko wanted to cherish this moment for as long as he could.

"Hey, we should all wish for something." Kise suddenly voiced his thoughts and the rest nodded in agreement as they closed their eyes and wished for something.

Kuroko followed their example and closed his eyes. There wasn't much for him to wish for but he finally settled on one thing that seemed to be the most important at the moment. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed the others had to and were smiling at him.

"GROUP HUG!" Riko suddenly shouted in a slightly slurry voice and threw her arms around Kuroko in a bone-crushing hug. Momoi and Kise followed immediately after and one by one, everyone joined in squeezing the smallest boy, some more reluctant than others.

Kuroko used the general chaos of the group hug to climb out under Murasakibara's arms and out into the open again. No one seemed to notice and Kuroko was fine with watching anyway. He watched as the last shooting stars crossed the sky before they slowly started subsiding.

"I think I should take my leave now. Takao has been waiting to pick me up for almost two hours now." Midorima commented nonchalantly as he pushed up he glasses and simply walked away, his steps only slightly unsteady.

"I'm afraid I have to go as well. I have a shooting tomorrow…" Kise explained even though he looked as if he would prefer to stay the entire night.

One by one, they all said their goodbye to Kuroko and he bowed to every single one of them, wished them a good night and watched them leave. Soon, only Kagami was left.

"It's not like I'm overly interested but can I ask what you wished for?" The readhead asked, actually sounding quite interested to Kuroko's own ears.

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Kuroko said blankly and blinked at Kagami a few times.

"Don't tell me you believe in that!" Kagami scoffed and glared at Kuroko in a challenging ways.

"If Kagami-kun thinks he really needs to know I will tell him." Kuroko said after a moment of thinking how to get Kagami to leave before he realized that it wasn't that easy.

"Of course my wish is for Seirin to become the best team in Japan." Kagami nodded, that was exactly what he had wished for himself and probably the rest of their team as well. Kuroko wasn't finished however.

"But I think we shouldn't rely on a star for that. It's worthless if we do not accomplish that with our own effort." Kagami just rolled his eyes. "Then what did you wish for instead?"

"I wished for everything to continue as it is. Today, I had so much fun with Seirin. With everyone. I want things to stay that way. I couldn't wish for more."

Kagami looked at his shadow for a moment before he sighed and turned around to leave. "You know that's not possible. Things always change. You of all people should now that. Idiot." The grin in Kagami's voice was evident, so Kuroko just smiled as he watched his light slowly retreating into the cold streets of the night.

As long as Kagami did not change, he was fine with everything else changing. Even if the world would fall apart, as long as his light lived, he would too.

Because he was a shadow and his friends were the stars on cold winter nights. His source of happiness and hope.

And after this brief moment of reminiscing in the symbolism of his very existence, Kuroko went back inside because it was damn cold and he had to clean up before his parents came home.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** That's it, how did you like it? Leave a review if you want to :) Who knows, maybe I'll see you guys again, you've all been doing a good job in supporting me :D

Sayonara^^

**By DarkChain**


End file.
